epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth's Whisper
The Earth's Whisper is al bow available for Anna in . Description The Earth's Whisper looks like an harps with many strings, the frame is made of wood and the lower part is covered with stones, while the upper part is covered by a blooming vine. It gives somewhat low boosts to and , along with a moderate boost to . The Earth's Whisper's main asset is its powerful Cataclysm unleash, which has a very high chance of being triggered off Anna's Normal Attack, this is further complemented by the bow's ability to inflict which will boost Cataclysm's damage. It also has a high chance to randomly cast Refresh between turns, as a small supportive bonus. It grants resistance to and , up to an immunity to both at max level. Found inside a chest on a dead end of the Mineshaft Maze. * * |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoSkillPower = 55 |AutoSkillChance = (125%) |BonusSkillPower = 210 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Gash Root |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gash Root |item31number = 4 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 4 |item41 = Opal |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sacred Rune |item42number = 1 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 4 |item52 = Sacred Rune |item52number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, the auto spell was unlocked at level 3 and the unleash was unlocked at level 5. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoSkillChance = (55%) |BonusSkillPower = 50/5 |BonusSkillChance = (40%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Gash Root |item21number = 2 |item31 = Gash Root |item31number = 4 |item32 = Soft Wood |item32number = 4 |item41 = Opal |item41number = 1 |item42 = Sacred Rune |item42number = 1 |item51 = Opal |item51number = 5 |item52 = Wise Mirror |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Wise Mirror.png |item52number = 1}} Trivia * Anna's comment on being a "Spoony Bard" is a reference to Tellah's famous line describing Edward in Final Fantasy IV. See here for more details. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna